Home, Sweet Home
by dIaMoNdQuEeN
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick and tired of being the shadow, so she runs away from her home, and her life, to find herself. But she also leaves a confused Harry in the dust. Five years later she's back. New job. New look. New boyfriend? How will Harry and her fam
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Home Sweet Home 

**Author:** Diamondqueen007

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley is sick and tired of being a shadow, so she runs away from her home, and her life, to find herself. She also leaves a confused Harry in the dust. Five years later she's back. A new job, a new look, and a new boyfriend. But how will Harry and her family react? Will Ginny's past overcome her new life? And what if what she left to look for was really here the whole time? Idea came from Sweet Home Alabama, but isn't the same story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I wish I did though. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't own Sweet Home Alabama either; I'm just borrowing a little bit of influence. The title is also a BarlowGirl song, which I don't own.

**Prologue: She Walked Away**

The door slammed behind her. She ran outside into the July heat, worn pink bag thrown carelessly over her shoulder. Her auburn hair gleamed in the summer sun; her eyes were full of determination and unshed tears. She was through here! She ran to the broom cupboard in the barn, crying out in frustration. Stupid lock! Not even realizing she could have simply opened it using her magic, she fiddled with it until it gave a satisfying click. Grabbing her Comet 180, she mounted and pushed off as hard as she could east. She didn't even hear the pleading protests of someone calling her name.

Ginevra Molly Weasley was sick and tired of being the "little one". She didn't want to be "Ron's baby sister" or "The Golden Trio Wannabe". She was so much better than that, and she knew it! No longer would her mum hold her back to help with dinner while she watched her brothers play Quidditch in the dimming evening light. No longer would she be left out of the secret meetings of the terrific threesome, or be the test subject for Fred and George's latest invention. She loved her family, don't get her wrong, but sometimes being the only girl was unfair! She would also never again try to convince herself that the almighty 'boy who lived' really loved her. He obviously didn't considering the conversation she had just overheard with Cho. She couldn't take it anymore! The Burrow was no longer home. She had to, needed to, make a name for herself. And she would, if it were the last thing she ever did.

* * *

"Ginny, wait!" screamed Harry. Too little, too late. She had already disappeared into the dark clutches of night. "It was a misunderstanding!" he yelled to no one. "Ginny," he said softly, tears in his voice, "Don't go. I love you." He knew what he had to do. He must go after her, she was so… _special_. He couldn't let her slip away like this. But how would he find her?

* * *

She landed with a soft thud in front of the Leaky Cauldron. She would stay here for the night. But then she had to go; she couldn't let her family find her. Muttering a spell over her, she walked inside. She had covered her tracks well. No one would ever locate her, unless she wanted them to. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to get out. Out of England, out of the clutches of the Boy Who Lived. "Bloody Potter!" she muttered under her breath. She couldn't stay mad at him though. She never could. It was like he had some power over her, she always wanted to see him happy. And if being with Cho did this, then maybe it was for the best. But that's just why she had to get out. She couldn't let him have control over what she did just because he was or wasn't there, or did or didn't approve. She had to get away from him for a while. To make her own decisions. "Let's see, I can't go to Dublin, security's too tight. The International Wizengamot is in Madrid, and Dumbledore can't know, he'd tell my family. I guess Paris would be nice." A wave of realization washed over her features. "Oh my gosh! PARIS!" She squealed in delight. "COLIN!" She had been terribly lonely since her best friend had moved a mere year ago. Their sixth year. That year for Ginny had seemed like an eternity. A pang of excitement and nervousness coursed through her. She would finally see him again! She had missed him horribly. But would they take her in? How would she locate them? Maybe they would allow her to sort things out. They owned a small tailor shop; perhaps she could work there. She would start over; lose all touch with her old self until she could show the world what she was capable of. With a nervous smile, Ginny clutched her possessions, and stepped into the pub.

"'Ello Miss Weasley, may I 'elp you?" said a delighted Tom with a crooked smile.

"Evening Tom. I need a room please," she said pulling several galleons out of her sack. Her family might not be well off, but Ginny was loaded. Saving since the tender age of six, she had more money that she ever thought possible. She would live off that until she found a permanent occupation. "Oh, and if anyone asks Tom, even my family, tell them I'm not here." When the bartender shot her an odd look, she continued. Taking a quick glance at the doors, she lowered her voice. "I'm on a special mission for Dumbledore. Some Death Eaters are supposedly on the move. It my job to track them, so I'll only be here one night. But still, their knowledge could jeopardize the mission," she lied smoothly. Of course, the Death Eater part was probably true. Even though Voldemort had fallen, it didn't mean his followers had. A look of understanding washed over Tom.

"Well then. Please stay safe. G'night Miss Weasley," said Tom, handing her a key.

"Thank you Tom, and good night as well." Ginny gave him one last tired smile before she headed to her room to get some much-needed rest. She would make her family, Harry, and herself proud of her. Eventually.

* * *

A/N: So what did 'ya think? Ginny might seem a little angsty, but it was necessary. Please tell me if you'd like me to continue. I think it has potential, but I'm not writing for me, I'm writing for you. So R/R, even flames are accepted. Well, love you all.

Smooches,

Diamondqueen007


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Trying to do anything but fidget, Ginny anxiously brushed a stray lock of hair aside. Five years. Five long years since she'd seen them. The buzzing of her thoughts matched the low humming of the 747. Due to some recent accidents, the Apparation Stations were down. Questions consumed her mind. Were they even still alive? How were they? So much would have happened that she'd have missed. Would they still love her? Accept her? She hoped they'd be proud, she had crawled every inch of the way up the mountain that led to where she was now. Ginevra Weasley, one of the top fashion designers in France. Her clothing could be found in any well-respected store in Paris, London, Tokyo, or New York. She could only pray that it would be enough. Enough to make them finally realize that she wasn't some scared little girl anymore. She wasn't a pushover. She was strong, confident, and most of all proud. Proud for the first time to be Ginny Weasley. She was a new person, with no recollection of the shy little girl in the chamber, but a new Miss Weasley, one who was smart and quick as a whip. She just hoped that they would be proud too. She took a deep breath and felt someone's hand slide over hers. She looked up to see the same person who had always been there during her struggle. No, not Colin, he had to stay in Paris to help with business, or he would have been here. It was her boyfriend for nearly a year, her foundation and her love, Dean Thomas. He had been an auror for the French Ministry, and they'd clicked right away. Just like the early years. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry love. We'll be there soon." When her expression didn't change, he continued. "Ginny, they're your family. They'll still love you, and you'll still love them. I promise. Besides, how can anyone not love you?" He gave her a grin, and she smiled weakly in return.

"Ask the Boy Who Lived that question," she thought to herself. No, not _again_! She'd promised herself she would stop doing this. Harry Potter did not equal perfection, and his love was something she both had and lost a long time ago. His face had haunted her dreams for five years. Was she ready to see him, to see all of them again? Time could only tell.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and secure all stowed items. We will be landing shortly." Ginny took another deep breath, and it all came pouring back. Her old emotions, her supposedly forgotten fears of risk, all she thought she had left behind. Suddenly the strong shield of confidence was gone, and she was once again a scared little girl in the Chamber of Secrets. But she couldn't let her guard down, and as quickly as it had fallen, the façade was once again up. She had to be dignified. For her sake, and for the sake of all she had accomplished on her journey.

"GINNY!" screamed an anxious Mrs. Weasley as her daughter stepped into the terminal. "Oh, how she's changed," she sighed. Still a slender figure, she had now reached the fair height of 5'7". Her lightly highlighted auburn hair was layered, and fell barely to her shoulders. Her eyes were still a warm cinnamon brown, and her cheeks still rosy, but now she was different. She was proud to be herself. She was a woman.

As tears filled her eyes, Ginny ran to embrace her mother. Her father wasn't far behind. How long it had been? Too long. No matter, now she was here, she was with family. But was it truly home? Had it ever been? Pushing these thoughts aside she allowed herself to sink into their embrace. Finally pulling away, she backed up to see a large taped sign reading "Welcome Home Ginny" in an untidy scrawl. No doubt the work of her brothers. And there they were, all of them plus Hermione, lined up with giant smiles. Yes, she had missed them, but she had needed to leave. It was for the best, and she wouldn't allow herself to question that. She gave them each a giant hug in turn, and more tears were shed than Ginny ever thought possible. Even though, something nagged at a corner of Ginny's mind. One person was missing. Where was Harry? Then she saw a flash of raven in the corner of her eye. He was standing behind her, looking more exhausted and handsome than she had ever seen him. Harry Potter. Could she talk to him? Her heart raced faster with every step. She drew nearer. Five years had led up to this. Did she have the last piece of the puzzle; did she have the recognition of the Boy Who Lived? "Hello Harry," she said with a squeak. "Oh bloody brilliant!" she thought. "The first time you see him in five years, and all you can do is squeak! Wait a minute, why do I care anyways?" Shaking the thoughts from her head, she managed a smile. But something wasn't right. This wasn't the Harry she remembered. His eyes were still the same brilliant green, but seemed to have lost their sparkle. His hair was as unruly as it had always been, but had lost its luster, and he was now a sturdy 6'. He gave her a small smile.

"Hullo Gin," he replied. "Long time no see." At this they both grinned and hugged each other.

"It's been too long Harry," she replied softly, pulling away. He smiled back, until they heard a shout from behind them. A jovial Dean ran up to Harry.

"OY! POTTER! What's up mate?" he yelled, throwing his arm around his old school friend. Harry shot a confused look at Ginny.

Ginny turned beet red before quietly saying, "Harry you remember Dean from Hogwarts right? He's my, um, well, he's my boyfriend, and were really happy together!" she finished in a rush. She took a deep breath, and smiled confidently. Harry's expression fell, but he quickly gained his composure again.

"Well then. Ginny, I'm glad to hear it," he said sarcastically. "If you'll excuse me, I've got work to do," he bitterly finished. He nodded curtly to Ron, and then to Ginny. "I'm glad your _home_." As he walked off, Ginny couldn't help but feeling confused. What the heck did his reaction mean? Why did he act like he cared, and then suddenly run off? She could only draw one conclusion, that he was still the dumb arse that she had left half a decade ago. And what did he mean by "_home_"? Was this truly home? All she knew was that the answers weren't coming easily.

"Come Ginny dear, we must both your and Dean's things to take home. Hermoine's staying in your room, so you'll have to share, is that all right?" She nodded slightly, taking one last glance at Harry's retreating back before following her family out of the airport.

Harry walked briskly out to the car he had borrowed from the Ministry. Security from muggles was getting tighter and tighter, so the S.U.V. was the only option he had been given to get to the airport. He wrenched open the door and sank down into the seat of the car. Jamming the key into the ignition, he slammed the door shut again and began to mutter to himself. What the bloody hell had he been thinking! Like she would disappear, and then five years later suddenly show up again, still just as in love as she had been when she left? Bollocks! He had screwed up royally, tried to get her back, and failed. Besides, she was happy now. It was all for the best. Right? All he knew was that the answers weren't coming easily.

Okey dokey guys. That's chapter one. So, RR. tell me what you think. Good or bad, your input helps me to become a better writer, and hopefully I'll have some fun along the way! Happy Belated Single's Awareness Day (a.k.a. S.A.D., but commonly known as Valentine's Day)!

SmOoChEs,

Diamondqueen


End file.
